The Consequences of Running
by The blueyeverouge
Summary: What if Harry had ran away from the Dursleys as a child? what would happen, how would it change his fate? and Dumbledores? my first fanfic, so BE NICE! R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter, obviously, I mean if I did do you really think I would still work at kmart? No I don't own him.

Chapter One

Harry stared through the key hold of his cupboard, waiting in the dark anxiously for his uncle and aunt to go to bed. Harry, who had just turned six years old, was a rather small child, with dark hair, bright green eyes and a uniquely curious lightening shaped scar on his forehead. He looked the opposite to his blonde haired, piggy looking relatives. His behaviour was different too. Harry was a polite, quiet child, rather pleasant natured, though he could at times he could be a bit stubborn, short tempered, and let his curiosity get the better of him.

All of Harry's things were in his battered green backpack, including a picture he drew of him and his mum and dad. The teacher at school asked them what they loved and wanted most in the world. Most kids drew fast cars, robots, kittens and dolls. Harry drew his family, even though he didn't know what they looked like. His teacher, taking pity on him, gave him the biggest bright gold sticker to wear on his shirt. Harry wore the brightest smile he had in a long time, giggling when he received it, proud of his accomplishment. However this was short lived. Dudley, his piggy, greedy cousin, attacked Harry with his gang, and stole the star and ripped his prize picture up, instead wearing the star home to his mother and father.

Harry who was angry, very angry in fact, had repaired his picture using sticky tape, raced home after Dudley. Harry had just walked in the front door when he heard Dudley talking in the entrance hall.

"Look at my star mummy! See it I got it from drawing the best picture in the class!"

His Aunt Petunia began gushing and fussing over her son, while Harry stood there in a jealous enraged bitterness. He suddenly exploded,

"DID NOT! YOU STOLE THAT FROM ME!"

Petunia suddenly turned at him shapely, "How dare you yell and accuse Dudley of stealing!"

"HE DID!!!" yelled Harry, taking his picture out of his bag, "I earnt that from drawing this! Not him, he stole it."

Harry suddenly leapt up and grabbed Dudley's shirt, dropping his picture. Petunia rushed forward pulling the two boys apart, not before Harry had smacked Dudley in the face though. Although it wasn't damaging it looked rather red. Dudley instantly began crying.

"YOU HIT MY SON!" Petunia screamed, "You are grounded! How dare you, you bad, filthy boy. You are nothing but trouble. Now go to your cupboard, no supper."

Harry stared coldly at her, and bent down to pick up his picture, not before she saw it though. Her eyes narrowed coldly, "You are to get rid of that as well, it's a stupid fantasy because your parents are dead. We are all you have, so just remember that boy."

Harry stared, hating her for her words. Why can't I be loved? Special people are loved. The teacher at school says everyone is special. My mummy and daddy loved me, why did they have to die? Surely there must be someone who cares about me, Harry thought.

As a tear ran down his cheek, the glass on the main door shattered everywhere. Everyone gasped.

"What you do? You useless freak!" Petunia yelled

"Nothing, I wasn't near the door Aunty Petunia."

"Liar, It can't have happened on its own! Go to your cupboard this instant! You wait till your uncle gets home."

Sure enough when his Uncle Vernon got home, Harry received a smack on the bottom with his uncle's belt. Harry crying, sat on his small bed, in the little cupboard, hating his miserable existence, hating the Dursley's. His aunts words in his head "you bad, filthy boy", "you are nothing but trouble", "your parents are dead", "we are all you have" "you useless freak". Harry sat there tracing his scar with his thumb, trying to remember his parents and the car accident. Green light was all he could remember.

Are the Dursleys all I have? Harry thought. Why can't I have a real family like other kids, with a mummy and daddy? Why me? The Dursleys are mean, they can't be all I have. The Dursleys always call me mean names, like freak. Freaks belong in the circus, not that I have ever been, thought Harry, wiping tears from his eyes.

Suddenly his eyes widen. He had an idea.

It was now nearing 11.00, His Aunt and Uncle had gone to bed, while Harry had been waiting till snores could be heard to leave. Fortunately for Harry his uncle had forgotten to lock his cupboard. Harry put his large black jacket on, put his backpack on, and slowly opened the door. He snuck into the kitchen and grabbed some biscuits, but also Dudley's chocolate. Harry had never been allowed much chocolate before, so he took the whole lot, eager to eat it. Harry also looked in his uncles wallet he left on the bench, it had about 50 pounds in it, Harry pocketed it, looking guilty and nervous. He had never stole money before.

Harry quietly walked out, and heard a grunt. Harry paused, his heart bounding in his chest. Yet his uncle kept snoring away. Harry approached the door shaking, squeezing the handle, and slowly walking out the front door.

Harry felt the cool summer night breeze on his face, it was the feeling of freedom. Harry continued walking down the street, skipping every now and then. Harry kept walking for most the night, trying to get as far away as he could from Privet Drive. He was on the outskirts of the town by the time the sun was rising, and was very tired, dragging his feet forward almost. Harry was determined though, and had not run into any adults yet. Harry kept following the main road out of town, coming up with the story he was on his way to school if any adults approached him.

Harry who was very tired and thirsty, walked into a paddock that had a little forest in it, and noticed a stream. He sat by it drinking from his hands, eating a biscuit, finally leaned back and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter, obviously, I mean if I did do you really think I would spent my life doing boring assignments? No I don't own him.

Chapter two

Harry'a Aunt and Uncle were in the kitchen discussing his disappearance, while Dudley was noisely watching tv in the other room. Petunia seemed worried while Vernon couldn't care less

"What do we do Vernon? Surely they will work out the boy is missing ?"

"No they won't, lets face it they have abandoned him, they all have, and we have had to suffer for it the past five years."

"But do you think we should call the police?"

Vernon shook his head gruffly, "Let the wretched brat go, he has been nothing but trouble to us. Besides if the police find him and return him, he will shoot his mouth off about how we treat him making him live in the cupboard. Then we would be in trouble with the authorities! We don't want that."

"Yes the rumors would be dreadful", she said slowly, more worried still she spoke, "But what do we tell people Vernon? People will talk, the neighbors will notice him missing."

Vernon pondered for a moment, before saying, "We say we sent him away to a special school that deals with bad children. He hit Dudley, he's rude and has a foul temper so we felt it would be best for him, paying to sent him away to be straighten out."

More creatively and pompously he added, "And Grunnings made a sizeable donation to the institution, in order to help other hopeless cases."

* * *

Harry after four solid days of tired walking (at very careful times, particularly at night) he had come across a few adults but merely stated he was on his way to school, or was on holiday with his family, who were taking a nap. Harry had found himself in a small country town and he was starving, and thirsty, wondering whether it would be a good idea to go into the supermarket and buy some food. His stomach rumbling convinced him quickly to buy some food.

An old man stared at him when he walked in carefully taking in his rather rugged appearence. He sneered slightly at the sight of this young filthy child in his shop. Harry decided to be quick in his purchase. He bought some bread and jam, few bags crisps and a bottle of water, deciding to be careful with his money. The old man quickly scanned the items, and looked surprised at the amount of money Harry had in his hand. Nevertheless took it, gave him some change and a put the items in a bag, staring curiously as Harry left the shop. Narrowing his eyes with a thought, he reached for the phone.

Harry pulled a packet of crisps out and began devouring them quickly as he made his way to the local park. Harry decided he would sit on the swing for a bit, the park was empty so he had it all to himself. As Harry pushed himself higher and higher, he began grinning at the thought of his adventure.

Although he had been hungry, tired, lost, and his feet hurt quite a lot, he was away from the Dursley's, and he would soon find a circus and join them like in the movie that he saw on the telly. He remembered watching one with Dudley after he finished his chores he was allowed to watch it of course. The boy in the movie had run away to the circus because his family was mean, the ringmaster was kind to him and gave him a job, and he found a new family, living happily ever after. I'm going to live happily ever after Harry thought, laughing and smiling away to himself, unaware he was being watched.

* * *

It had been now a week and half since Harry's disappearance and the Dursleys were leaving their house for the weekend to the city, a trip they planned several weeks ago. Petunia was busy carrying what appeared to be a hundred toys out to the car for Dudley to play with when Mrs Figg arrived. She was wearing a pink flowery dress, night slippers and a tabby cat draped around her shoulder, who looked rather content.

"Where is he then, I thought I was looking after him, while you went away?"

"Oh the boy?" asked Petunia, rather stiffly, "We sent him away over a week ago. To a special institution that deals with his kind of trouble. Well you know what is behaviour was like, he even hit my Duddkins."

She grabbed a hold of Dudley as if he was still experiencing the blow, he was playing with a hand held game ignored his mother.

Vernon who was locking the door, which now had broken glass replaced, looked up and saw Mrs Figg.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Mrs Figg, I forgot to tell you about the boy."

"Yes Petunia was just saying. So where did you send the boy?"

"St Brutus, yes they sort him out there. Made a donation through Grunnings as well."

"How kind. Well I must let you get off."

The three of them hopped in the vehicle. While Mrs Figg walked swiftly back to her house, looking concerned. She went inside, placed the cat down, who looked thoroughly annoyed at being awoken, and went straight to the fireplace. She threw some green power and stuck her head in.

"Dumbledore, are you there? Dumbledore we have a problem."

Dumbledore, who was pacing in his office, his bright red ropes swishing as he walked, turned an saw the face of a concerned Mrs Figg.

"Arabella? Is everything alright?"

"No Harry has gone. The Dursleys say over a week ago, they send him to St Brutus, some institution for troublesome boys after he hit his cousin."

"Oh dear, this isn't good at all. Thank you for informing me Arabella."

"What do you intend on doing Albus? She asked still looking agitated, "Surely he doesn't belong in there?"

"I will verify whether he is actually at this institution, as I do have some doubts."

"Doubts? Where else could he be? Surely he can't be out on the streets some where, its far to dangerous for him."

"Yes I agree, we must find him immediately. I will inform you. Thank you Arabella."

She disappeared from the fire. Dumbledore turned towards his desk, his forehead browed with the deepest concern. "Where are you Harry?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys this chapter is a bit boring, but vital for plot. Thanks so much for all your reviews so far. I love feedback. May take me a while to update this again, got exams coming up. Arghh.

The Blueyeverouge

I don't own Harry Potter, obviously, I mean if I did do you really think I would be SAVING for Europe? No I don't own him.

Chapter Three

The policemen had picked Harry up two days ago, frightening Harry very much. He had been on the swing when they had approached him. His eyes were wide and fearful, confirmed to them that he was indeed a runaway. They began to question him, asking him where had come from, his last name, who his parents were, but Harry had refused to tell, because he didn't want to go back to the Dursleys. He knew a punishment would be waiting if he did.

When Harry refused to tell the police officers, one of them got very angry and began yelling at him, and reached out to grab him. But suddenly, much to everyone's astonishment the police officer was flung four meters backwards, his pants slipped down to reveal blue cotton boxer shorts. Meanwhile the other a man in his mid forties, chortled with a hearty laughter, slapping his knees, becoming rosy cheeked. The grumpy police officer got off the ground thoroughly embarrassed; pulling his pants up only to discover his belt had vanished.

"Where's me belt?"

They all looked on the ground only to find it wasn't in sight. The police officer still embarrassed and completely puzzled as to why he fell over began shouting again, while the other officer yelled for him to shut up.

Danny Cloove was the officer's name; he was Scottish, tall and broad, with great round rosy cheeks, and brown eyes. He immediately told Harry, who was eying him with suspicion and anxiety that he was not going to be in trouble (the other police officer's eyes flashed dangerously) and that it was important to do as he said. Harry walked closely behind him back to the station, eyeing the other officer carefully, who spent the walk hoisting up his pants muttering under his breath.

In the two days that Harry spent at the station, Danny had shone a liking towards the boy. Partly because of how funny and unusual their first meeting was. He was kind to Harry, giving him sweets, letting him run around with him while he was doing his police duties.

Often little Harry was seen walking the sleepy streets of Grahman, a small country town where Harry's arrival was probably the most exciting thing to have occurred in months. He would be seen tailing the large policeman, wearing a police hat way too big for him. Harry thought it was rather exciting being a police man, and helping people. Harry even thought that he might become one when he grew up. During his lunch breaks he bought Harry and himself warm goods from the bakery and would read Harry stories that he once read to his own children.

Harry liked him and could tell he was rather lonely. He had confided in Harry his wife had died a few years ago in a car accident, and his three children had all grown up and moved into the cities. Although he still saw them once and again, he missed them dearly. Harry couldn't understand why his children had moved away from their daddy, as he was very nice he thought. Although he still did ask Harry questions, Harry refused, he merely stated, "aw well suppose you got ta reason, aye?"

When Danny told Harry a friend of his was coming to see him, to deal with him, he got upset thinking dealing was punishing. Harry, was sitting alone in a room, rubbing his ears, rather upset. A stocky brunette woman, came in holding a teddy. Harry stared at it wondering whether it was for him, he had never had a teddy before.

She smiled and handed it to him. Harry took it, still staring at the stranger curiously. Quietly he thanked her.

"Harry is it?"

Harry nodded, still unsure whether to trust her or not.

"Ok Harry, there is no need to be scared, I just want to help you. My name is Claire, I am a social worker." she said, trying to look into her eyes. Harry was avoiding them looking down at his new teddy. It was brown with a red bow. "Harry I need you to tell me a few things so I can do that, so then I can help you."

Harry merely nodded, still looking mutely down at the teddy.

"Where are your parents Harry?"

"They dead."

"Oh, that's very sad. So who looked after you?"

Harry just shook his head, unwilling to talk about them.

"Ok I understand were they mean to you? Did they leave you?"

"I ran away."

"Yes it looks like you traveled quite a distance from your shoes. How far you been walking for?

Harry held out his fingers counting them, one, two, three, four. She took note of this writing it down in a blue notebook.

"Ok then, Harry could you tell me your full name?"

Harry was unsure whether to give in or not so he decided to give her a clue.

"P"

"P? does that stand for your last name?"

Harry nodded slowly as she wrote more down. She closed the book and got out of her chair, crouching down to Harry's eye level. "Ok Harry P, thank you for talking to me. I am going to take you to a place where you will be safe in till we can work something out. Don't worry everything is going to be ok." She added after seeing his worried expression.

She held out her hand, which he took, holding his teddy with the other, walking to Danny's desk. He turned and saw Claire and Harry.

"Hello, young Harry. Oh and whose your new friend there?" he pointed at the bear. Harry merely shrugged. "He looks like a …a Lewis to me."

Harry smiled and looked at the bear, Lewis. "Harry why don't you go and play with Lewis while Danny and I have a chat?" Claire asked. Harry walked into the corner and began to play with the bear.

"What he say Claire? Anything about his family?"

"Nothing, but his last name begins with P, and he said he had been walking for four days."

"Four days!" Danny exasperated said, "I thought he was a tough little bugger. Well he came from the south, which would mean maybe the town of Surrey. I'll go there and ask around the schools. See if any pupils meeting his name and description have gone.

Thanks for this Claire. He's a bit of an unusual boy, likeable though."

"Unusual you say? We'll see." She turned and called Harry's name. He walked back over to them looking at Claire. "Harry I'm afraid you will have to come with me now. Thank the Sergeant, please."

"Thank you Danny."

"Not a problem Harry." He winked, "You make a good copper one day."

Harry giggled before saying, "Maybe outrank you."

The station filled with laughter, particularly the hearty laughter coming from Danny, who responded, "Go on ya cheeky thing."

Harry put on his backpack, holding Lewis, waving to the officers as he followed Claire out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter, obviously, I mean if I did do you really think I would have a small change box for desperate measures? No I don't own him.

Chapter Four

It had now been three weeks since Harry had left the Dursleys, Dumbledore was more worried than anyone had ever seen in a long time. He quickly paced his office in deepest concentration about his possible whereabouts, trying to avoid the worse. Hagrid had been to St Brutus, where they had told him no such boy had arrived or had ever been enrolled at the institution. He was pacing away Hagrid's reply, when Hagrid came out of the fireplace, cursing as he banged his head, sending soot all over the office. Muttering darkly he looked up at Dumbledore.

"He disappeared; they haven't seen 'im in bout three weeks. They didn't even bother looking for 'im."

"It doesn't look like anyone had taken him does it?"

"Nah, they reckon he ran away, cos he stole money and some food. All is stuff gone too. Pretty angry bout it too, him stealing that is. Even thoug they got more money than brains." Hagrid added darkly.

Dumbledore sank into his chair, lost in thoughts. Hagrid stood there watching him. After a moment Hagrid spoke, "Ave Professor?"

"Yes."

"What ya gunna do?"

Dumbledore casted a sigh into his hands, then withdrew them from his hands.

"First alert the ministry, under the condition it is kept top secret. Then I need you to visit the muggle police and ask whether any young boys have been found."

" 'Course," Hagrid begin rather darkly again, "And them Dursleys?"

Dumbledore turned sharply, the twinkle had disappeared from his eyes. Not coldly, or angrily, but more a disgusted tone and expression he spoke, "I will deal with them myself, Hagrid."

Hagrid still did not leave but rather stood rather duck footed, at Dumbledore, who looked up at him. "Yes Hagrid?"

"There sum thing else to profes'sor. Well, he didn't even have a room, he slept in a cupboard!"

Dumbledore casted a sad, disappointed sigh. "Thank you Hagrid, and thank you for controlling your temper."

"Er right, Professor." Responded Hagrid rather guiltily and sheepishly.

He left the room, and Dumbledore, picked up a quilt and began to write.

Meanwhile Harry had been taken to a foster house, in a slightly larger town close by. The building was a large Victorian house, with numerous rooms, although it was slightly decrepitated. There were about 30 other children of all ages and conditions living there, coming and going at different times, some staying a few days, others weeks and months.

Harry shared a room with a six year old boy like himself called Simon. He had long brown hair, was rather skinny and frail looking. Simon was very quiet, but he and Harry got on very well often playing football/soccer in the yard with some other boys, or drawing pictures together. Simon had told Harry that he got left at his mum's friend's brother's house and never picked up, so they sent him here.

Harry thought it was rather sad, as Simon was nice, but Harry noticed a lot of the kids had sad stories. Not all of them were nice though, some of them picked on them, Lewis had been taken more than once. Harry had managed to retrieve him though. The house wasn't just a place for the children to stay though. They had a few chores, often things like dishes or cleaning, and they also had to attend groups where they talked about their experiences and feelings.

Harry and Simon had been rather quiet during these sessions. Peggy, a boisterous eight year old girl, who continuously complained loudly of her problems that she was bullied, stole things, hit people, people were following her, etc, often stole the limelight much to everyone else's delight. Besides Peggy, a lot of the kids did not talk, shrugging, mutely looking away from Anna, a psychologist who conducted the sessions. She was rather young with, short blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was rather talkative, especially if none of her subjects were talking. One day she decided Harry would be the one to talk, asking him to stand up. Harry stood silently, while she prompted him to talk. After a moment he said, "What am I supposed to say?"

"Oh anything, just let it off your chest."

"Er…er…er. Sorry miss, I would much rather be playing football than this."

The rest of the group laughed, even Simon. Anna gave a small chuckle, asking him to sit down. Maybe next time, she thought pondering the small black haired boy.

Harry and Simon were rather looking forward to today, as were many of the children. They were going to a summer carnival, with Anna. Harry packed up his bag, holding Lewis in one hand and held Simon's hand in the other as they formed into a line of the ten students from their session group. After a lecture from Anna on appropriate behaviour, particularly to Peggy, they hopped into the bus. Harry and Simon sat next to one another bursting with quiet enthusiasm, as neither had been to a carnival. Harry whispered to Simon, "I can't wait, they will definitely find me here."

"Who?" he whispered back, eyes widening.

"The circus, my new family. My relatives said I'm a freak so I ran away to join them."

"Oh. Do you think Lewis will like being a circus bear?"

"Of course, the other bears are a lot bigger, so he might be shy at first, but he's brave." Harry said proudly.

Anna, who had heard their conversation, which was saying something because Peggy was on the bus howling about the time she pulled a cats tail and it scratched her so fiercely that she thought she might have rabies, decided that she would have a one on one session with Harry when they all got back, in the mean time she would keep an eye on him closely.

When they got to the carnival bright lights and color filled their eyes, while Anna tried to maintain order, as particularly Peggy was demanding everything she saw. Harry and Simon, holding hands walked onwards, mouths open smiling at what they saw. Anna paid for candy floss for all of the children (rather reluctantly for a hyperactive Peggy though) and then paid for Harry and Simon to play with water guns, and then walked off to pay for games for the other children.

Harry and Simon giggled and squirmed as they played with them, Simon winning a green frog toy and Harry winning some candy. They had finished and turned around and Harry seeing Anna busy with Peggy, thought he finally had his chance.

"I'm going to look for the circus people now."

Simon hung his head, he had quite liked having Harry as a friend. Harry seeing Simon upset gushed at him, "Come with me, we can have adventures at the circus together!"

Simon shook his head disappointed, "Can't, mummy going to find me at the foster home, when she ready to pick me up. Can you write to me your adventures?"

"Of course. Well goodbye."

"Bye 'Arry, bye Lewis."

The two hugged quickly, and Harry quickly ran off, upset that Simon wasn't coming with him. Simon was the first friend Harry had ever had his own age. Even though he was quieter than most, Harry liked his gentle and compliance nature. Harry planned to make sure he wrote to Simon as he promised.

Harry kept on running, dodging through crowds of people, children yelling and screaming on rides while adults looked half heartedly and bored on. Harry finally got to the very last few stalls, where he came to a halt, looking around, he couldn't see a circus tent anywhere.

He wondered if he had gone the wrong way, turning around he began to walk no before walking into something very large, and falling over dropping Lewis as he fell. Harry grabbed onto his bear, trying to be brave and not cry, because his bum was hurting, and looked up from the ground at what he walked into.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter, obviously, I mean if I did do you really think I would be studying at uni, no I would be ummm writing, duh. I don't own him

Chapter Five

It was the hugest man Harry had ever seen. He had a great black beard and hair, wild and tangled looking, a giant moleskin coat with pockets rather filled with odd assortments, huge hands and feet, and kind looking black eyes.

" 'Ello there?" the tall stranger said, "We have been looking for you everywhere, 'Arry."

"Are you from there?" Harry asked thinking he was maybe the tall strong man in the circus.

"Yup I'm from there." He replied, thinking Harry meant Hogwarts, "I'm the keeper of keys and grounds. Name's Hagrid."

He handed Harry one of his giant hands almost lifting young Harry into the air. Harry thought Hagrid must be rather important to have the keys to everything, especially the cages to the lions and bears. Hagrid continued to hold Harry's hand rather lopsidedly (having to lean down a lot in his direction). "Maybe I should carry yer."

He suddenly lifted Harry off the ground onto his shoulder, while Harry giggled, holding tightly onto his bear, and Hagrid's head as they walked along. Hagrid walked up a hill rather quickly saying, "eh did yer like that? It's a good thing a found yer, who know wha' could da happened."

Harry just kept giggling enjoying the ride. Hagrid stopped next to an empty chip container, looking at his watch. "Ok Harry hold on."

Harry did as he was told, as Hagrid touched it, suddenly they were spinning out of there, Harry was beginning to get dizzy, and they suddenly he felt Hagrid land on the ground. Harry was very confused, but even more when he saw he and Hagrid were outside tall gates, where beyond them was a huge castle.

"Hagrid, what's that?"

"That is Hogwarts, Harry."

Harry pondered what Hogwarts was, and why it wasn't a tent. They went through the gates and Hagrid quickly kept walking, very quickly making his way to the entrance. He took Harry off his shoulder and then Hagrid opened the door, and a huge gasp escaped Harry.

Harry had never seen anything like it. It was huge, filled with a magnificent staircases, fancy portraits and suits of armor. Harry slowly followed Hagrid to a side door, who said, "C'mon 'Arry. Taking you to see the headmaster."

Harry gasped yet again, awe struck, the room was filled with floating candles, had four long tables, and one at the very end of the room. The ceiling captivated Harry the most, it looked like the ceiling above. Hagrid who had kept walking did not realize Harry had stopped to look, until a moment later when a sneering man's voice could be heard, "Hagrid keep eye on the child, he might run again."

Harry looked over, and saw a tall thin man with greasy black hair, black cloak, and cold black eyes staring at him coldly. Harry stared back, unsure why he was, feeling hated and threatened. The man just merely walked past him. Harry stuck out his tongue at him, when his back was turned. Hagrid, who had walked back to Harry grabbed Harry by the ankles, and proceeded to swing him upside down, sending Harry into fits of giggles and laughter.

He continued till he heard a rather sharp voice, who had just walked through the door, "Hagrid stop before you drop him!"

He placed him carefully on the floor, saying "Okay Professor McGonagall, jus a bit o fun."

Harry who was picking up his bear, which he dropped while he was upside down, looked up at the two strangers in front of him. He immediately cuddled his bear tighter, hiding himself a little behind Hagrid's leg rather shy and a little scared. One was a woman who looked rather strict, with square framed glasses and her hair in a tight bun, another was a much older man, with a great long silver beard, with half moon glasses, which behind them had bright twinkling blue eyes. He also wore a smile. He spoke softly, "Its alright Harry, don't be shy now. My name is Professor Dumbledore."

He bend a little lower, and held out his hand smiling. Harry slowly approached him, and shook his hand. After Dumbledore let go he asked, "Oh and who is your young friend bear there?"

"His name is Lewis."

Dumbledore held out his hand once more, and Harry placed Lewis' paw into Dumbledore's hand who shook it promptly. The woman smiled a little bit, before approaching Hagrid prompting and hinting for the pair of them to leave Harry and Dumbledore to it. Dumbledore thanked Hagrid and turned to Harry.

"Take my hand Harry, you don't want to get lost."

Harry took it as they walked up several stairs and corridors in silence before reaching a stone gargoyle, which promptly moved as Dumbledore touched it, and the pair stood on a set of steps that took them upwards. In this silent moment Harry's mind had been racing with a thousand questions. Where was the top hat the ring master wore? What about the lions and tigers? What were the tricks they knew? Would they accept him into their circus? What if I don't belong? Harry thought miserably.

They walked into the beautiful office, which was filled with books, portraits of sleeping people, and in the corner a beautiful bird. Harry gasped in awe of its beautiful red and gold plumage. Dumbledore eyed where Harry was looking and said, "That is Fawkes, he is a Phoenix."

"He's beautiful."

"Yes he is rather. Please take a seat Harry."

Harry took off his green bag, placed it on the floor, and hopped into the seat with great difficulty, he was rather small boy. He looked around the room and saw a pointed hat on top of some bookshelves, wondering if it was Dumbledore's circus hat. He stared at Dumbledore questioningly, who stared back.

"Well Harry, you have had us quite worried. We have been searching for you since we found out you have gone missing. Yes quite worried. Your Aunt and Uncle have been charged by the police for their bad behaviour towards you. I believe the officer who charged them was a Sergeant Danny Cloove, who you met in your little adventure, before you got sent away a foster home."

Harry just nodded, unsure of if he was in trouble or not, staring down at Lewis, avoiding Dumbledore's eyes. Dumbledore moved his head slightly trying to look into Harry's eyes, and said, "Harry I have to know, why did you left the Dursleys?"

Harry casted a sigh, and looked into the old man's eyes. For some reason Harry couldn't explain he could tell this man was very nice, and he could trust him. Harry reached over, grabbed his bag and pulled out his picture and put it on the desk. Dumbledore reached out to it slowly, the twinkle disappearing from his eyes, when he realized what it was of.

"Why is it ripped, and taped together Harry?"

"Dudley got mean and ripped it, attacked me and stole my gold star I got for drawing it."

"And when you got home, did you hit Dudley, then break the glass on the door because your Aunt didn't believe you."

"Yes, but I didn't break the glass honest!" said Harry desperately

"Its ok Harry, so is that why you ran away?"

"Yes, they were mean. Called me mean names, like freak. So I decided to run away like that boy in the movie did."

"I see."

Harry looked out the window, his curiosity had built up for far too long, before Dumbledore could say anything more, Harry asked where they were.

"You are at a special school. This is where your mother and father went to school. One day you will go here."

Harry suddenly shook his head in refusal. Dumbledore stared slightly confused at him, asked him, "Why are you shaking your head Harry? Don't you want to attend Hogwarts?"

"I can't I'm not special. Teacher at school said everyone is special, but I don't believe her. Only special people are loved, I'm not loved. The Dursleys call me a freak so I ran away to the circus, like in the movie. So are you going to let me join your circus? You're the ring master aren't you cos you got the hat? Hagrid is the strong man, but where are the animals? Why is the tent a castle?"

Dumbledore smiled rather amused that Harry thought the school was a circus, before speaking.

"Firstly Harry, you are very special, very special. And even though your parents maybe dead, they will always love you forever. They live in a place called heaven and look over you all the time, like angels. You will always be loved no matter what.

"Secondly, as I said earlier, this is a school, for people with different abilities, and I run this school. I am the headmaster, not a ringmaster. You haven't run away to the circus I'm afraid, but you do belong here though."

Dumbledore sat waiting for Harry to say something. After a while Harry said,

"Mummy and Daddy came here?"

"Yes."

"And they angels now, because of the accident?"

"Harry how do you think they died?"

"Aunty Petunia said they died in a car crash. I was in it too, but I only got a scar."

Harry lifted his fringe back to show Dumbledore his scar. Dumbledore on the other hand stood up, faced the window, looking deeply troubled, muttering, "Six is very young, very young indeed."

He stood there trying to make a decision, while Harry had got out of his chair, and was tugging on the professors ropes. Dumbledore looked down and saw Harry's green eyes full of concern, exactly like Lily's he noted. He knew what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter, obviously, otherwise I would have billions of dollars and live in a castle. I don't own him

Chapter Six

Dumbledore picked Harry up, and sat on the chair, sitting the child on his knee, having made his decision. "Harry what I have to tell you may be difficult for you to hear and for you to fully understand. But when you are older, I promise that you will understand and know everything.

"Harry, I am a wizard. This school is for children who have magic abilities, where we teach them to use their powers in all sorts of marvelous ways. Your mother and father, two very good people, learnt magic at my school. They fell in love in their final year of school, and married, and then had you.

"However, when you were only a year old a wizard, who many fear because he was very terrible man, came into your house where you lived, and sadly killed your father and mother. This wizard, Lord Voldemort, tried to kill you as well, fortunately for you the curse backfired on him and you survived the curse, leaving only a scar on your forehead. You, Harry, are the only person to have survived the curse. You are well known in the wizarding world for it. As for Voldemort did not die though, he has merely vanished, weaken from the curse, waiting to rise again."

Harry, who had been silent for the entire time, fazed out seeing the blinding flash of green light, and remembering a cruel, high evil laugh. He trembled. Dumbledore feeling the child tremble on his knee asked him, "Are you alright Harry?"

Harry slid off his knee, grabbed his picture and teddy bear, and walked to the door of Dumbledore's office, tears streaming down his face. He threw the door open and ran out, before Dumbledore could do or say anything. Harry ran down several corridors, becoming lost before he entered into a classroom, where he sat against the wall crying staring down at the picture.

It was crudely and childishly drawn, obviously, a tall stick figure man and woman were holding hands with a stick figure Harry. There were big wobbly smiles plastered onto their faces, their hair swiggy lines. They stood outside a square white house, with a red triangle roof, and the sun smiling in the far corner.

They lied, Harry thought sniffing, a bad man hurt mummy and daddy. My mummy and daddy are angels because of a bad man. Something deep inside Harry stirred, a feeling he had never properly felt before, a rather grown up feeling for one so young.

A feeling mixed with harsh emotions of despair for his past losses, but an escalating thirst that he had a cause to pursuit, not cruelly, but justly to avenge. Never had Harry felt like he had a cause, his life so far was empty and filled with the despair of commands from his Aunt and Uncle where his role was to obey and to conform. Harry wiped his eyes from his sleeve, and stood up and stared around the classroom.

The headmaster said I belonged here, Harry thought. How can I be a wizard? Wizards can do magic I haven't done any. Then Harry remembered, odd things had happened. The police man tripping, the time before that; glass in the door shattering, a time before that; all Dudley's toy cars' wheels had disappeared. Lots of odd things finally had an explanation.

Harry, sat down at one of the desks, swinging his legs up and down, deep in thought. The door of the classroom had suddenly opened. Harry turned around, saw it was Dumbledore, and began to wonder if he was going to punish him for running out on him. Dumbledore merely sat next to the seat beside Harry. Harry sat timidly waiting for him to say something, or strike him. However Dumbledore chose silence. Quietly Harry mumbled an apology.

"That is okay Harry, you have every right to be upset," Dumbledore said, "However running away is not a good solution to problems, even those we fear. For we have to make the decision between what is easy and what is right. What may be easy may not always be right. Remember this Harry. And also it is not a good idea to wander the castle, as you could get lost or worse. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, how about we head back to my office and have some hot chocolate?"

"Yes please," Harry said making sure he used his manners.

Harry picked up his bear and picture and proceeded to walk out of the room. As he did, Dumbledore winked at a portrait on the wall, who much to Harry's surprise, winked back.

"Professor? Did that portrait just wink?!" Harry said in awe, and shock. Dumbledore in response chuckled.

"Yes all the portraits, in the castle move and can speak. You will find Hogwarts has many secrets within its walls."

"What kind of secrets?" Harry blurted out. Suddenly he was shooting Dumbledore with questions. "What kind of magic do you learn here? Why do the portraits move? Are there any dragons here? What do you teach? Why..?

Harry was interrupted by an evil sounding cackle. Harry jumped in fright as something had grabbed his noise. Whatever it was yelled, "GOT YOUR CONK!!!"

Dumbledore got out his wand out of his navy blue ropes, and began searching for the source of the noise.

"Show yourself Peeves."

He ghost appeared cackling madly at his trick on Harry.

"It was just a bit of fun, your headship, sir. I didn't mean anything by it"

"Peeves, please behave. Now leave this corridor at once please."

The ghost blew a raspberry at Harry, and bobbled now the corridor. Harry who was quieted by the ghost, now deep in thought, while his curiosity was going crazy with questions he wanted to ask. Dumbledore took this silence as an opportunity and grabbed Harry's hand and began to stroll down the corridor. They re-entered his office where Harry took a seat opposite on one side of the desk in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore conjured up some hot chocolate, which Harry took with thanks. Harry stared around the office it was filled with many books, and a lot of sleeping portraits. Dumbledore watched him take in their surroundings.

"Now before we were interrupted by Peeves, you were asking me more questions than your mouth could handle."

"Professor, why was I sent to the Dursley's? I mean why didn't I just stay in your world?"

Dumbledore hesitated slightly, while Harry's green eyes were wide with curiosity. Dumbledore was expecting a question to do with the castle. He had no intention of telling the boy about his connection with Voldemort and his future burden, especially at such a young age. The young boy sitting in front of him deserved a childhood, where his sweet nature, naivety and innocence could be enjoyed before the awful harsh reality of life need be endured. No Harry has already done so much, suffered a loss far too great, I will not give him this burden in till he is ready to face it, Dumbledore thought. He is far too young, and without a doubt a very inquisitive and bright boy, perhaps too much.

"For your protection Harry. You see Voldemort may rise again, for he is not dead. He had followers who would be dangerous to you too. Which is why you need to be safe incase he decides to attack you ever again. You are protected by an enchantment while you live at the Dursleys."

Harry nodded, taking this all in slowly. A moment passed and He asked, "But sir, wouldn't I be just as safe in the magic world cos' the spell could be done again."

"It's a little more complicated than that Harry."

Harry frowned. He hated it when grownups gave him vague answers.

"Do I have to go back to the Dursley's then, sir? asked Harry, hoping the answer would be a victorious no.

"Yes I'm afraid you do Harry."

Harry immediately pouted, folding his arms, kicking on his chair, staring coldly at Dumbledore. Dumbledore watched Harry half slightly amused at Harry's stubbornness (so like his parents he noted), and half pityingly.

"Well I don't care. I'm NOT going back."

"Yes you are."

"NO!" Harry shouted. Harry jumped up and knocked the chair which broke into a few pieces. Harry then proceeded to un-shelf books, yelling NO over and over. Dumbledore stood rather in a shock at Harry's actions. He was used to teenagers and their rebellious and hormone driven antics, but Dumbledore had had little to do with boys of Harry's age. The portraits on the wall began to wake up and yell for Harry to behave and to be quiet. Harry continued on till Dumbledore couldn't take it any more.

"SILENCE!!!!" Dumbledore boomed.

The room became quiet. Harry stopped immediately and stared at Dumbledore with fierce determination. Harry began half wondering how he was going to be punished. Dumbledore raised his wand, (Harry flinched) and waved it at the chair, which instantly was fixed and standing upright, and then waving over the books that re-shelved themselves. Harry was left standing, while Dumbledore gave him an intent stare.

"Harry please do not misbehave, try and be rational." said Dumbledore, hoping Harry would understand, "Now I am planning on extending an invitation for you to stay for a few days here at Hogwarts. However I can not permit you to stay if you act up. Do you understand?"

Yes Sir. Sorry Sir." said Harry, feeling immensely guilty. He didn't want Dumbledore to think he was a naughty boy like the Dursleys thought he was. He took a seat on the newly repaired chair, his head looking down at the ground away from Dumbledore. Dumbledore replied in a much calmer tone, "That is alright Harry. Sometimes we wear our emotions on our sleeves a little too much. I won't mention the Dursleys again for a bit as it obviously distresses you. Now would you like to stay a few days?"

"Yes Please. Very Much." replied Harry, smiling up at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
